Zircon (prosecuting)
Zircon is a Homeworld Gem who served as the prosecutor during Steven's trial. She made her debut in "The Trial". Appearance Zircon shares a similar appearance and attire as the defending Zircon. While only seen tinted as green, it has been confirmed that she is a yellow Gem.Q: "A question that needs answers: Is the second zircon yellow or green?" A: "She's yellow!" – rnn-draws on Tumblr Her skin appears to be a light green-yellow color. She has olive-yellow eyelids, a long slim nose, and chartreuse-yellow hairhttps://twitter.com/howhowhoward/status/875443969521483778 that has two spikes, similar to Yellow Diamond's hair. She wears pale green-yellow pants and shoes with an over-sized, light-colored vest with darker trimmings and a tinted necktie that is diamond-shaped. Like the defending Zircon, she wears a monocle, except hers is yellow and on her left eye, and her gemstone is square shaped and located on her chest, where the knot of her tie would be. She maintains the uptight style shown by Yellow and her court. Personality Zircon is shown to be a very confident Gem with the attitude of a know-it-all. She takes pride in her work and finds pleasure out of others' failures, acting very haughty towards the defending Zircon and mocking her representing a rebel as an act of treason (disregarding the fact that the defending Zircon was assigned to defend the accused). She is a bootlicker, so excessively to the point that even Yellow Diamond tells her to stop, and her bootlicking attitude continues to show so strongly that it gets her poofed after the trial sours. Despite acting passionately in court, she has enough emotional restraint that when hit by Blue Diamond's pathokinetic energy wave, the most she did was shed a single tear without any reaction, something not even Yellow Diamond could do. History "The Trial" Zircon is the prosecutor in Steven's trial. During the first half, she had shown more evidence against Rose Quartz than the defending Zircon, causing the latter to panic. During the second half, she was astounded by the defending Zircon's case and accusation. Yellow Diamond poofed her out of frustration from the defending Zircon. It is unknown if she has regenerated since. According to Rebecca Sugar after the episode, she is alive but in trouble.“The Zircons are okay but in trouble.” Relationship Zircon (Defense) Due to being on different sides of Homeworld's legal system, the two Zircons are at odds with one another. The prosecuting Zircon even mocks her sarcastically for being assigned to defend Rose Quartz, saying that she is basically committing treason by doing so. The Prosecuting Zircon, however, looks very shocked when Zircon is defending Steven. Yellow Diamond As Yellow Diamond is her leader, Zircon has much dedication and pride serving her Diamond. However she is a bit of a brown-noser constantly over declaring her pride for her Diamond much to the annoyance of her leader. Abilities Zircon presumably possesses standard Gem abilities. * Hologram Projection: Zircon, much like the defending Zircon, can make holographic screens that she can produce from her monocle, presumably without any technological assistance. The holograms are projected first from her monocle, which appears to be part of her form since it disappeared when Yellow Diamond poofed her. * Bubbling: Like many Gems, Zircon can create bubbles to contain poofed Gems, objects, or as shown in "The Trial" encapsulate Lars' head to dampen his voice. Trivia * In the original storyboards by Katie Mitroff, Zircon's hair shaped into one point rather than two. Gemology Gemstone Information * Zircon is a type of zirconium silicate. * On the hardness scale, zircon is a 7.5. * Zircon is an alternate birthstone for December and zodiacal sign of Sagittarius, whereas the official gemstone of both is turquoise. * Healing, balance, and harmony usually associate with Zircons. It is also known for repelling negative energy. This trait mirrors the actions of a prosecuting attorney, as "negative energy" is brought to justice. Gemstone References Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems